


Discovering Winter's Luster

by letmeshinebright



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Other, Winter fic, feel good fic, i dont know where in the timeline this takes place, playful bants, roxas does not know anything about snow, secret santa gift, threaten a scientist for your friends, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeshinebright/pseuds/letmeshinebright
Summary: Secret Santa gift for Tumblr User MorphogenetlcRoxas sees snow for the first time ever





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated holidays!

Roxas had to admit, he enjoyed working with Axel on missions the most. Xion was second, a _very_ close second. What tipped the scales was that Roxas could ask Axel any question that came to mind, and he almost always got an answer that was satisfying. Axel was older, so he knew more, so it was good. When Roxas and Xion were on missions together he was technically the older one, so _he_ was the one expected to know the answers to Xion’s questions. Roxas felt bad for not knowing most of the time, but the two always seemed to come to the conclusion to ask Axel about it later over ice cream if needed. It all worked out in the end.

Yeah, he had tried asking question to other members he had worked with on missions. But none of them seemed as genuine with their pleasantries in answering. If he asked too many questions eventually he was told to “Focus on the mission instead.” Or, “It’s not important.” Or, Roxas’s _favorite,_ “Stop asking me questions already.” Axel would sometime tell him to stop and focus, but only when he had to, and that what he enjoyed. He was allowed to ask his questions, get most, if not all, of his answers and then the two could move on with nothing else distracting him.

The two of them for that day were clearing out some heartless in Twilight Town. When they arrived a shiver ran up and down Roxas’s spine, hugging himself tight and rubbing his arms. Axel let out a whistle, running a hand through his hair.

“Man, getting colder already?” Axel said absently, walking out of the portal fully before it closed behind him.

“Why did it get so cold all of the sudden? It was pretty nice last week…” Roxas asked, chasing after the red head as he continued to walk briskly.

“Well, the weather is changing with the seasons, Roxas,” Axel explained over his shoulder, stretching his arms out in front of him. Axel did not appear to be shivering to Roxas, or even cold in the slightest.

“Aren’t you cold?” Roxas questioned, the two walking side by side. Axel gave a casual shrug, smirking.

“ _Heat_ is my specialty, Roxas. I don’t get cold,” He laughed, winking at him. Roxas looked away, nodding in understanding.

“Seems helpful,” Roxas mumbled under his breath before looking back up, “But why does it get colder?”

“Ahh…” Axel slowed his pace until he stopped, tapping his finger to his chin, “It’s all a part of nature, Roxas. I don’t really… _Know_ all the _science_ behind it, ya know? But this world is probably getting closer to winter,”

“Winter?”

“Yeah. Cold and icy, days get shorter...” Axel snapped his fingers in realization, “Hey! I’m sure Vexen knows all about it,” Axel gave a devilish grin, laughing, “I’m sure he would be _chill_ with you asking,”

Roxas stared back at Axel’s expectant expression blankly. Axel rested his hands on his hips, giving a short pout.

“Oh come on, that was funny!” Axel exclaimed, Roxas could barely hold his straight face before he cracked a smile.

“Oh, don’t like the _cold_ shoulder?” Roxas laughed before dogging Axel’s fist going in to punch his arm.

“Yeah yeah, everyone’s a critic,” Axel chuckled over Roxas’s laughter. The redhead started to walk away down the next street, peaking over his shoulder to look at Roxas. “Come on, let’s get this mission over with,”

~ ~ ~

Clearing out the Heartless in the area proved to be a quick task. The pair finished in front of the grand clock tower in the center of town. With a final echo of the keyblade against one of the heartless’s metal armor, the shadow beings were no more. Axel willed away his chakrams, stretching his arms up and above his head.

“Welp! Mission accomplished,” Axel sighed out, rolling his shoulders. “Ready to head back Roxa-? Roxas?”

Axel’s gaze came to rest on Roxas, who stood about 10 meters away. His keyblade was gone, and his hand outstretched, eyes wide in amazement.  Axel slowly walked up to him, looking at his hand with a cocked eyebrow.

“Uh, hey… Roxas? Earth to Roxas?” Axel rested his hand on the shorter boy’s head, ruffling his blond hair roughly. Roxas jumped in surprise, turning quickly.

“O-oh, Axel! S-Sorry, just…” Roxas looked up into the sky, “I saw something… White, fall from the sky…”

Axel’s eyebrow only seemed to cock higher before he gave a quick laugh, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Roxas, that’s called snow. Its common in winter time as well,” Axel shook his head gently as he watched Roxas turn again, staring up into the cloudy sky with wide eyes as more flakes continued to cascade their way down in a gentle dance.

“Snow…” Roxas breathed out, a ghost of a smile coming to his lips. Axel watched him for a moment, it was really quite interesting to him how Roxas could find wonder in stuff that seemed very mundane to himself. But he couldn’t blame him, there was a lot he had not experienced yet.

Axel slowly came up behind Roxas, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, man, let’s get going. It’s too cold for ice cream. Let’s grab Xion and find something else to do, yeah?”

Roxas nodded his head in agreement after a moment of thought, following the older nobody into the conjured portal. It was a moment of swirling darkness before they popped back out inside The Grey Room. Demyx was sprawled across the couch with his sitar, strumming a few tuneless cords while Luxord played solitaire at the table. Xion sat with them as well. Even though her hood was up and she was sitting silently, she seemed to be watching Luxord’s cards carefully with interest. Luxord was speaking aloud, glancing at Xion every couple of seconds.

“Then you place your cards here,” He explained, moving his cards around the table. Xion nodded her head for a moment. She lifted a hand, pointing towards a certain stack of cards.

“What about…?” She started, Luxord nodded his head before she finished her question.

“Those stay for now,” He chuckled. Demyx let out a long sigh.

“Ugh, this game is boring!” he whined, crossing his legs. Luxord shot a glare at him before smirking slightly.

“It’s a strategy game, Demyx. A skill you seem to lack,”

The two continued to bicker back and forth, Xion’s quiet laughter could be heard coming from under her hood to Roxas and Axel as they approached the couch. Axel let out a low whistle, grabbing Xions attention. She looked up, removing her hood to look up at the pair.

“Hey, Xion,” Axel greeted her, “How’s about we find something else to do, yeah? These old guys seem to be… preoccupied,”

Xion glanced back at Demyx and Luxord, who both seemed so consumed in their argument to even notice the trio. She looked back before giving a quick nod, rising from her seat to join the pair in walking away.

“So, are we going to go get ice cream?” Xion asked, Roxas shook his head no.

“Nah, Its pretty cold over there right now. Ice cream stores usually don’t open up when it’s cold like that,” Axel explained. Roxas and Xion both looked down.

“Well… what will we do instead?” Xion asked. Roxas knit his eyebrows together in thought.

“I’m not… really sure,”

Axel looked down at Roxas and Xion, both seeming to be lost in thought. He frowned. He knew that they did not have feelings, they couldn’t be sad, but he remembered a feeling… Disappointment. Axel sighed. Stopping before turning himself to face the other two. He gave a confident smile

“How about this?” He started, Roxas and Xion both looked up in interest. “Snow is more than just cold stuff that can bring you down, lots of human’s _play_ in the snow,”

“Play?” Roxas questioned.

“How do they play?” Xion asked, excitement in her voice.

“Well… they can build snowmen, uh… Making snow angels is a thing! Snowball fights-”

“They fight?” Roxas exclaimed, astonished. Axel let out a light chuckle.

“Yeah, but it’s a play fight! Nobody _really_ gets hurt,”

“Sounds like fun,” Xion smiled, looking from Roxas to Axel.

“Yeah, it is,” Axel agreed, “So, when there is more snow, let’s have a day where we have some fun,”

“Okay!” Xion smiled, nodding her head, “That sounds great!”

“Y-yeah!” Roxas agreed, “So, how long will it take for enough snow to appear?”

Axel tapped his finger to his chin.

“Mmm, now that is a good question…” Axel finally shrugged, “Not sure. Perhaps a day, maybe a week,”

“A week!?” Both Roxas and Xion exclaimed together. Axel put up his hands in defense.

“Hey, Woah! I don’t control the weather!” He watched as that disappointed look came back to both of their eyes, both of his _friends_ eyes. Axel grit his teeth, rolling his shoulders.

“Well… We can only wait, so why don’t the two of you take the rest of the evening to just relax, hmm?”

The two of them finally nodded their heads in agreement before saying goodbye and walking off. Axel let out a long sigh, turning on his heel and heading down the hallway. The further he went, the cooler the air became. Axel let out a breath from his lips, steam coiled out and slowly disappeared into the air. His footsteps echoed the further he went until he arrived at the shiny steel door. Axel stretched his neck side to side before finally knocking on the door. The knocks sounded metallic, cold and heartless as they echoed through the space. Axel could hear the steps approaching behind the door until finally the lock was released and the door swung open slowly and silently. Vexen popped his head out, looking unamused.

“Oh. Axel,” Vexen assessed, no emotion in his words, “What do you want,”

Axel gave a small smirk, before holding out his hand. Fire erupted from his palm. Vexen’s eyes came to rest on it, a slight look of confusion and… Was it panic? Axel kept his gaze calm and relaxed on the scientist.

“Vexen! _Hey_ ,” He started, stepping closer into the door, Vexen backing away. “Listen… I need a _favor_ …”

~ ~ ~

“A snowstorm hit Twilight town overnight?”

Axel nodded his head, Roxas and Xion both sat on the couch in the grey room. Their eyes were wide as they stared up at Axel. Roxas looked shocked, Xion amazed.

“So, we can go play in the snow now, right?” Xion asked, her smile growing wider as Axel nodded his head again.

“Yep! Herd from Vexen that on his mission today, there was 12 inches of snow on the ground,” Axel explained, “Heavy stuff, too. Good for building with. All the kids in the town got the day off from school,”

“Well, come on!” Roxas jumped from his seat, Xion standing and following, “What are we waiting around here for?”

The trio started to head out, Roxas opening a portal for them. Xion went first, quickly followed by Roxas. Axel hung back for a moment, looking towards the doorway as Vexen came into The Grey Room. Axel winked, giving him a thumbs up. Vexen rolled his eyes, scrunching his nose in disgust. Axel turned away, walking through the portal before it closed behind him.

_To see those two smile, it was worth the trouble._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudo's are appreciated!
> 
> Reach me directly:  
> Tumblr- Letmeshinebright  
> Twitter- LeoRaTuba


End file.
